


What I'll Whisper in Your Ear

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Married Life, Mentioned Ilya Whittemore-Stilinski, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 02, Questions, So Married, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson talk again after the argument they had when Daniel took Ilya to the mall.





	What I'll Whisper in Your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate it if you had a second to tell me your thoughts about this chapter, otherwise, it's quite sad and frustrating. 
> 
> I'm very nervous about finally sharing this chapter. Hopefully, all the hours I've spent today editing the original text has improved it.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta Abbyholy for her help and advice. 
> 
> Also thanks so much to the lovely DreamingPagan for her beta of the most important part I've edited today.

A couple of hours later, when Kyle and Daniel are in their rooms, they hear Stiles come back through the front door. Jackson is on the sofa with his laptop and the TV on.

He looks at Stiles as he takes off his jacket and walks towards the sofa.

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for dinner,” Jackson says, focusing again on the laptop. There’s bitterness in his voice but not as much as Stiles expected.

“I changed my mind.”

“Really?” Jackson asks, still looking at the screen.

“Don’t do that, okay?” Stiles leaves the jacket on the arm of the sofa.

“Do what? What am I doing exactly?” Jackson asks, pressing his lips together.

“Jackson…”

“Stiles.”

“Can’t you admit that you said things you shouldn’t have?" Stiles frowns "Is that so difficult?”

“If you came back expecting an apology, you shouldn’t have bothered,” Jackson says bluntly.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Stiles's eyes narrow and Jackson can hear his heart starting to beat faster as he gets more frustrated.

“Yeah… Who doesn’t?” Jackson says, typing something, looking at the screen.

“Can you stop that?” Stiles waves his right arm.

“I’m working.” Jackson types a few more words.

“It’s Saturday night, I think you can take a break, don’t you think?” Stiles offers, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I could… but maybe I don’t want to. Maybe I’d rather do this than argue with you.”

“I don’t want to argue. I came back because I didn’t want Ilya to come back and find out what happened. I thought we could talk things through,” Stiles says, sitting sideways next to Jackson.

“Well, you shouldn’t have left in the first place.”

“I left because…” Stiles shakes his head as he tries to find the words. “Because I didn’t want to listen to you. And besides, I didn’t want to say anything I would regret later.”

“Yeah, but now you want to listen to me?” Jackson clenches his jaw.

“Jackson…” Stiles shakes his head. “You fucking hurt my feelings.”

Jackson closes the laptop and leaves it on the coffee table in front of him.

“I still think you’re exaggerating.”

“Exaggerating?" Stiles scowls. "You accused me of overwhelming and pressuring our son—”

“I didn’t _accuse_ you,” Jackson interrupts him.

“You totally did!" Stiles crosses his arms. "And the funny thing is that when it comes to him, you’re worse than me and you know it! And have I ever said anything? Have I ever blamed you for anything? Because I don’t think so… because I know exactly how you feel. And I know you can’t help it because it’s hard… I know how hard it is." Stiles waves his right arm, raising his eyebrows. "Shit, I try my best not to treat him differently… and most of the time I think we’ve accomplished that, but then... then you say shit like that and I get upset because it’s not fair. I don’t think I deserve it. And coming from you, it fucking hurts." Stiles shakes his head, avoiding Jackson's gaze. "It feels like I’ve failed you. Like you don’t trust me.”

Jackson draws his bottom lip between his teeth and sits sideways too, looking at Stiles intently. “That I don’t trust you? How can you even think that?" Jackson furrows his brow. "When he’s got a problem, you’re the first one he always asks for advice… for comfort… and don’t bother saying it’s not true, because it is and I don’t mind. I never have, because you know how to handle it perfectly. I know it doesn’t mean he loves you more, it means he feels more comfortable with you, for whatever reason and that’s okay.”

“So, you didn’t say that I was going to ask him too many questions, right? I’m inventing all this.” Stiles waves both arms.

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“There’s no other way to interpret what you said,” Stiles insists.

Jackson sighs. "I didn’t..." Jackson tries to find the words, he tries to remember what he actually meant and finds himself failing miserably. _What the hell did he mean?_

“I just…” Jackson bites his lips. “I knew today was a huge deal for him. And maybe you’re right. Maybe I was nervous because I want this to work out for him. I know I shouldn’t care that this girl isn’t deaf because he’s surrounded by hearing people all the time and she must obviously like him, but yeah, I mean…”

“I _know_ what you mean.” Stiles rests his hand on Jackson’s thigh and slides it up and down repeatedly. “You want him to be happy and you don’t want him to feel different… but no matter what we say, we know he’s different. And he’ll go through disappointments and breakups like everybody does, and honestly, when he’s back, I’m going to ask him the same things I asked Daniel because he’s my son and he has to deal with it. And I’m sure that’s what he expects. If I didn’t, that’s when he’d know that something is up, don’t you think?”

Jackson runs his left hand through his hair and sighs. “I… yeah... you’re right. You didn’t deserve that. But I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings either. I didn’t—”

“Did you just say I’m right?” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah, but that’s not the only thing I said, remember?” Jackson raises his eyebrows. Stiles’s hand on his thigh is actually quite distracting.

“Yeah, but it’s what I’ll whisper in your ear when I wake up in the morning,” Stiles grins.

“Well, I’d rather you whisper other things, but if it makes you happy…” Jackson shrugs.

Stiles takes Jackson’s face between his hands, leaning their foreheads together.

“There are more things that make me happy,” Stiles says before finding Jackson’s lips with his own, kissing him.

It is soft and gentle at first. Jackson can feel his wolf relax and settle. It feels like he's at peace again. Like things are the way they are supposed to be. His wolf knew from the start that what he had said was wrong. He knew he had to fix it and he's pleased that he did.

"I'm sorry," Jackson whispers as their breaths mix together.

"It's okay," Stiles manages to answer before biting Jackson's bottom lip.

Jackson lifts his hands, circling Stiles’s neck and deepening the kiss, tongues pressing together. Meanwhile, Stiles's hands slide from Jackson's neck to his back.

Jackson can hear both of their hearts beating faster. He can feel the warmth of their bodies rising. He can smell his husband's unique scent intensifying, and the thoughts going through his brain are not the kind he should be having in the middle of the living room.

When their lips part, they’re both breathing harder and Jackson can hear Daniel’s door opening upstairs and his son heading to the stairs.

“Fuck... Daniel is coming down," Jackson murmurs against Stiles's lips.

Stiles snorts and smiles. "He's most probably looking for food… How about we prepare some dinner?”

Stiles licks his lips, his thumb stroking over the faint stubble on Jackson’s right cheek.

"That's not what I had in mind right now," Jackson whispers. His breath warm against Stiles's lips.

“Later, I promise," Stiles whispers backs with an adoring gaze and a confident smile. "I'm actually kind of hungry too”.

Right at that moment, Daniel walks by the dining room.

“About time you two made up,” Daniel smirks.

“Can we get some pizza, please?” Daniel asks in an imploring tone as he enters the kitchen space on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> So, yeah, Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
